Frozen: The Winter Storm
by FergS21
Summary: This story takes place in and after the climax of the story. After Anna sacrificed herself for her sister, Hans returned to the Southern Isles and tries to convince his king brother to wage a war againt Arendelle. Meanwhile, Queen Elsa desperately tries to find out why Anna didnt thaw out and soon a war will engulf Arendelle. Hope you like it and dont forget to post your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my version of Frozen. I was not entirely happy with their ending, so I made my own. There should be other chapters to this story, but I will only publish them here if YOU guys like it. So comment bellow on what you think. And if you're really in to my stories, come and click the Follow button. :)**

**PS. this story is meant to be a tragic story. So, yeah.**

_  
Hans shielded his eyes with his arms as he desperately tried to protect them from the blistering cold of the blizzard. It was made by Queen Elsa's raw emotions - she had to be stopped.

"Your sister is dead," He saw the queen's eyes widen as he said those words, shouting against the howling winds. He knew that he got her, one more emotional blow and she's his to kill.

"Because of you!" He continued. The Queen's jaw dropped and her eyes welled with tears.

It was the words that Elsa had always dreaded; it was those words that she had always tried to avoid. That is why she chose to lock herself in her room for thirteen years. She chose to be separated from her dear and beloved sister to protect her. Now she had killed her with the very curse that she was born with; a curse that ruined her kingdom and froze almost everything in it.

She fell on her knees as it felt weak and could not support her weight, and instantly the blizzard stopped. The words keep on repeating in her head: "Your sister is dead, because of you!"

_I never meant to hurt her_. She thought to herself just to counter the voices in her head, but it's not working. The guilt in her chest was growing and it was hard for her to breath; tears were dripping in her cheeks but somehow she can't cry it out.

It was this moment of weakness that Hans was desperately trying to find. _ It's now or never,_ he thought. He drew his sword from its scabbard. It was shinny against the light of the frozen bay. There was not a single scratch on it, an obvious indication that his blades have not seen the light of the sun since it was forged. Not once has it been used, until now. It will finally get to taste blood for the very first time and make it a legend throughout all the generations. Hans lifted the sword above his head, then he made it drop right above the Queen's neck with all his strength. _Finally!_ He thought. _I have finally won._

But as he finished those words in his head, Anna, with her white braided hair, jumped before her sister screaming "No!" just as she had frozen into indestructible ice. The blade landed on her ice-hand. It froze instantly before it shattered into hundreds of tiny shrapnel. The impact also made a shock wave that sent Hans flying in the air, embedding his face with tiny sharp pieces of his sword, with one piercing his left eye through the lid, leaving him bloody on the icy floor but he didn't utter a single sound.

Anna gave her last breath which steamed in the cold, dry air. Elsa turned to see her sister's frozen body in the act off protecting her for the last time.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. Her knees suddenly got its strength back as she stood and touched her sister's cheeks. "No. No, please." She said softly, hoping that Anna can still hear her.

She stared into her eyes, it was empty, not like how it used to - there was no hope left in it. Elsa broke into tears as she hugged her. She still had hope in her heart that somehow, in a very magical way, Anna would thaw out. She would give everything for her sister's life back but minutes have passed, and still no sign of life.

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven stood beside the queen. Kristoff was crying, knowing that he had lost the first human being that he had loved. Olaf would have shed some tears if he could, so instead, he offered his stick-hands for Elsa to hold which she did squeeze tightly for comfort.

"You," Elsa said softly. He looked into Kristoff's eyes. "Leave."

Kristoff didn't understand. "Why?" he asked, sounding ignorant as he cleared the tears in his eyes.

"LEAVE!" Elsa roared in her wrath. "Leave, if you hold your life so dear." She pushed him and Sven with a burst of frozen wind which sent them flying across the bay. Kristoff, though confused, stood back on his feet and jumped on Sven's back and hurried to the woods.

Elsa looked around. Hans was nowhere in sight. Then she turned to Olaf. "Where is he?" She asked with the sound of complete authority in her voice though making it soft to not scare him away, Olaf was still afraid. He had never seen her like this.

"I – I don't know… my queen." He squeaked. Trying to sound polite. He thought that calling her in her proper title would make him stay by her side. But eventually, he will regret his decision.

Elsa dried her tears and turned back to Olaf. "Come closer." She said and Olaf did as he was told. He grabbed onto Elsa's dress, not knowing what she was about to do.

Olaf meant something to Elsa. He was their childhood; her only remaining memory of her sister who is now probably forever gone. And despite her raging madness swirling inside her, Olaf is her only anchor to reality.

She spread her arms and opened her palms, and with one swift movement, in the motion of pushing something in her sides, she released a powerful shock wave that flattened the whole bay, including all the frozen ships, houses, bodied and her castle itself. Everything was basically ice now and she shattered them into small bits of particles making the whole bay flat in an instant. Everything was gone, except for Anna's body.

"Wh – what are you planning to do?" Olaf asked, looking up to Elsa as he clutched on to her dress.

"I am the queen. And what does a queen do, Olaf?" She asked softly. She then stumped her foot on the floor, creating the foundation of her new castle.

Olaf looked down as a giant snowflake shinning in blue and silver took shape. He gulped, waiting for Elsa to answer her own question because he was afraid to talk. Olaf looked up and saw that she was looking at him. He fixed his gaze into her eyes. They were blue; bluer than they used to. It was darker, and the white of her eyes were red because of crying. Silver tears run down her cheeks and Olaf could feel something wrong.

Elsa opened her mouth to continue, giving him an eerie smile. And with a low, slightly hoarse voice, she said: "She rules."


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Sup guys! This is the second chapter of my story. T****his chapter has 2 parts: Hans', Elsa's.**

**Hans**

"For three days I have ran across the wild forest surrounding the South side of Arendelle." Hans wrote in his journal. "I have had little sleep and little food to eat. I was afraid that the witch-queen Elsa is coming after me. She is mad! She killed her own sister for some unknown motive. She killed her entire kingdom by freezing them in the blizzard. I am afraid of my life, which is why I kept on running; which is why I was afraid to stop.

"Luckily, on the third day of my travel, I have heard the crashing of the waves against the beach. And when I saw it, I was even more surprised to see a small fishing community. It turns out that they go and trade with the Southern Isles. I have now found a way to get back home. Now I am in this ship for a week, and the captain assured me that we are almost there…"

Hans closed his journal and stood from his chair. He peeked out the window in his quarters and saw nothing but water. He was getting sick of the sight, even more of the smell - a mixture of the strong smell of fish in the cargo bay, and the saltiness of the ocean is enough to make Hans hurl over the deck.

Suddenly, he heard the shout from the man on the crow's nest.

"Land ho!" he cried and Hans raced to the deck to see his homeland. He hated it more than anything, but its sight was better than Arendelle.

Their castle was perched on the center most and largest island called Peris Main, after their great grandfather King Mortar Peris. It was surrounded by the upper and middle class of the society who mostly owns the shipping companies. Two other islands are inhabited by the lower classes: directly on the East is Seriphas and on the North East of Peris Main is Nodir. On the South is the island of Mathos and on the South East is Dagger's Isle, which is shaped oddly like a dagger. Both Mathos and the Dagger's Isle are used by the military. The last island to be noticed on the maps of the Southern Isles is Dorgon's Pit located on the North West. It is the only island that is uninhabitable because of the great dormant volcano that formed the island.

The ship docked on Peris Main, and Hans hurried to step out of the ship. He tried to escape the captain, but the captain has a very sharp eye. He caught Hans on his shoulder and Hans quickly turned to him.

"Prince Hans." He said, reaching out his hand, palms faced up. He was asking for his fare. Hans digged into his pockets but found nothing except his silk scarf and handed it to the captain.

"Will this suffice?" He asked with the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Barely." the captain replied looking deep into his eyes. Hans looked back, unflinching until the captain walked away.

A few hours later, he found himself in the throne room, kneeling before his king brother, Nathan.

"What happened to you, Hans?" The king demanded behind his bushy beard.

"Arendelle happed, my king." Hans replied, still bowing.

"What do you mean? I sent you there as an emissary to our kingdom. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" He stood, revealing the eye patch on his left eye. "Queen Elsa did this!"

"So, the queen took your eye. What insolence have you done this time?"

Hans was feeling irritated. He clenched his fist into a tight ball. He breathed in to calm himself before he spoke again. "The queen…" He continued. "The queen is a witch. She froze all of Arendelle, killing everyone in it, even her sister. I may have been the only one who escaped." There was silence.

The king could not believe what he had heard. It was a heavy accusation, and the king knew that his brother is not that mad to make something like that up.

Hans continued. "I don't know why the queen did what she did, but…"

"Wait," The king interrupted, leaning forward, giving his best interest. "How did this began?"

"It was the on her coronation night." He paused and considered to not include him trying to marry Anna. "She started acting strange and wanted all the guests to leave. Anna, her sister, tried to talk to her but the queen released some sort of ice spears from the floor which almost impaled her sister. She then ran away into the mountains…" Hans related the rest of the story of how they found the queen on the top of the mountain and how she tried to kill them and how they got her back to Arendelle. He told the king about the blizzard and how he tried to stop her up to the point of his escape.

After his story, the king was silent. He slouched on his gold and wooden throne and stoked his beard.

"I suggest we retaliate. She did try to kill _your_ emissary."

"None sense. I couldn't care more about you." Said the king, staring idly on the walls of the room.

Hans felt ashamed of himself and thought that it was better that he had died in Arendelle than to be back in this hell he called home. He tried to hide the insult behind him, cleared his throat and came up with a lie.

"She will come for us." He said. It caught the attention of the king.

"The gods will protect us." He simply answered, trying to avoid a war.

"Elsa is a god herself; a god who controls the wind and the snow. She will find us and freeze us all!"

"Tell me why? What does the Southern Isles have to anger this _god_ of yours, brother?"

"A witness." He answered raising his eyebrow at his king-brother.

"Then I will behead you and put it on a stake to ward of this great evil of yours."

"But I've told you what she is." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "She doesn't want witnesses, nor anyone who knows who she really is. She will come here, whether I am dead or not and kill you all." He emphasized his last three words, making sure they entered the king's pitiful head.

"So we wage war to Arendelle just because you told us to?"

"Then go send a spy and see that my words are true."  
"And I will!" The king's voice echoed in the room, as he pushed himself from his throne. He was getting tired of his brother's insolence. "And if what you say is not true, I will hang you in this very room!"

"And if what I say is true, I will lead the attack." Hans bowed sarcastically before he left the throne room without looking back.

He doesn't really know why he still wanted to kill Elsa, but it made him feel that it was his business to do so. He felt satisfied in the thought of her death.

_Besides, _he thought._ When I kill Elsa, Arendelle will be mine._


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Elsa**

Olaf waddled down the spiral stairs of the Northern tower, careful not to trip and roll to the bottom. It would be most unpleasant for him, of course. He's been on top of that tower for three days now, hiding himself from the Queen. After what had happened in the bay, she seemed darker and more frightening to Olaf. He never actually knew who the real Elsa is, but he was sure that she wasn't as destructive.

Three days ago, after destroying her whole kingdom with a powerful blizzard, killing every living thing around it, she decided to start over, for some reason. She demolished everything; her castle, ships, houses and trees from the nearby forest with a wave of her hand. She then made a new castle, or rather a small mansion. It was divided into five sections: In the middle is the domed throne room, it was the only place decorated with a giant chandelier hanging on the ice-glass ceiling that gives the room a bright silver light; a floor with a giant snowflake design, glowing with a dim light and on its center, the frozen body of Anna in the act of saving his sister from Hans' sword. The throne had jagged edges with spines and snowflake arms decorating the back of the chair much like the tail feathers of a peacock. It was perched on top of a five-stepped stairs that surrounds it. A few feet behind the throne is the entry door to the North tower, in between two twelve-foot windows with ice-glass decorated with intricate patterns that shimmer with iridescent light. A few meters on both sides are the entry doors to the East and West towers. Dividing the hall from the outside world is a short, dark corridor with windows on every few feet.

Olaf thought that the whole mansion was empty, and it was true. He thought that it will be beautiful when there's a warm fire place in the middle of the throne room, and actual rooms for guest and servants who worked full time inside the mansion. But, it's empty, as if Elsa had made just this to put a roof over her head – there were no definite reason for this building.

Olaf waddled up the throne and hid behind it. Elsa wasn't in it; she was trying to unfreeze her sister. The dark and heavy bags below her eyes suggest that she has been at it for some time now, possibly for days. At the moment, the chandelier and the snowflake floor were glowing in a deep red and yellow light, reflecting Elsa's current emotion – contempt and irritation. Somehow Olaf felt concerned about his maker and so he waddled towards her.

Elsa's eyes glowed the moment she saw Olaf moving towards hers. She stopped what she was doing and hugged her as tight as she could while on her knees. Olaf hugged back.

"I thought you've left." She said softly, not wanting to let go.

"I was hiding." He answered back. Elsa, looked at him, her eyes were red and brimmed with tears.

"I was afraid too." She said, looking away in shame.

"But I think it's okay now," Olaf touched her in the face as he tried to lighten up the mood. Soon the light of the chandelier and the floor turned into a soft blue. Olaf swore that he could hear the crystals humming in delight of their Queen's moment of happiness.

Elsa didn't want to let go of Olaf, but her rumbling stomach made her do so. She was embarrassed to let Olaf hear the complaints of her gut and tries to cover it with her arms. Olaf knew there was nothing to eat in this place and so he offered the only thing available for the Queen to eat: his nose. He plucked it off his face and handed it to her.

Elsa looked at him with surprise. "But, it's yours." She said, hesitating to accept it.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm sure I can find another."

"I doubt it." She said because she knew that he cherishes his long, pointy nose.

"It's heavy anyway. It makes me feel top heavy." He put it on Elsa's lap. Elsa took it in her hand and looked at Olaf in appreciation.

"Thank you, Olaf." She said with complete sincerity before she bit the tip off.

She didn't know how hungry she was until her first bite, and the carrot was gone in a short moment. It wasn't much of a meal but it was enough to stop her raging hunger. The two of them just sat silently behind Anna's body while Elsa was looking for a way to get food. Then she remembered Marshmallow, the ice monster that she made to protect her on the mountain.

_If I could make one, I can make another_. She thought and so she stood and waved her arms to make something that will get her some food.

Fog and snow erupted as she formed her hunters and when she was done, she pushed back the snow and revealed six ice-cats, one of them was twice as large as the others, suggesting that it's the leader of their small pack. They were like tigers with long and slender bodies. Their coat was made of snow which looked a lot like fur. They have white and gray stripes on them but only the larger ice cat had blue and gold stripes. They each had one large eye in the middle of their head. Their teeth and claws were made of sharp ice crystals, with their canine hangs from the upper jaw down below the lower jaw. They were sniffing around and each other as they all came to life, one has even taken interest of Olaf, sniffing and licking him.

The Queen clapped her hands to get their attention and the bigger ice cat growled at his siblings. They all sat on the floor, with the bigger one closer to the Queen.

"I need you to go and look for food." She said, but the ice-cats just sat there looking at her. She wasn't sure if they understood her so she tried to be more specific and speak slowly. "Anything like a buck, or a turkey, and bring it back whole. Don't tear it apart." The moment she stopped talking, the bigger cat stood and gave a small roar for his pack to follow. They were headed through the door when Elsa called back their attention.

"Oh! Wait!" Reaching out her hand as she tried to stop them. The pack leader turned to face her again and sat, the rest followed his actions. "Bring back a carrot for Olaf. Big and long one for his nose." The ice-cats gave a bow before they moved out and vanished behind the large double doors.

A few hours later, Elsa had made a dining room and a kitchen behind the North Tower. In the kitchen, an ice-chef that had the kitchen prepared for whatever the ice-cats would have brought back. Of course the only thing there was a stove and an oven and tables to prepare on. There were also different kinds of knives, pans, pots plates and utensils, all of which were made of ice crystals but so hard and dense that no flame could melt it. Elsa had also made an ice-butler who would serve her meals. The dining room was made of ice, but in the left side of the hall, Elsa created a large fire place also made of unmalting crystals. There was already a fire lit and Olaf was watching the flames and feeling its warmth with a snow cloud hanging on his head to keep him from melting. Unlike the rest of the mansion, the kitchen and the dining hall were bright with light and colors, and Elsa was sitting on the tip of the table, near the kitchen, waiting for her meal to be brought.

Soon the ice-cats came back. The bigger cat and the rest of the pack showed their Queen what they have caught. Two of them were dragging a fawn, while another cat has a turkey on its jaws, clenching it on its neck, and another has a large carrot on its teeth, biting it gently to not puncture it. The Queen nodded and said: "Very good. Please bring them to the kitchen." The cats did as they were told except for the one with the carrot where he dropped it on Olaf's side.

After a long while, dinner was served to the Queen and she ate everything prepared for her. A leg of a roasted turkey drenched in gravy, and a fawn steak on a spit. The food was bland but it was good enough for her. After dinner, Elsa sat with Olaf on the fire place, surrounded by the ice-cats that also have their own snow cloud above them.

Elsa held Olaf in her right side, while the bigger ice cat, whom she had decided to name Perion, had his head on Elsa's lap, purring as she stroke her head. She loves the warmth of the flames and the soft crackles its makes as the wood burns. The whole hall smelled of pine and oak.

"I don't understand." Olaf began, breaking the silence. "Why didn't Anna thaw?"

"I froze her heart," Elsa answered with guilt in her tone. "When we were young, the Trolls told us that there is no cure for a frozen heart."

"But the Trolls said that an act of true love _will_ thaw a frozen heart. Isn't what she did an act of true love, or was true love only shown by a true love's kiss?"

It had Elsa wondering, why didn't Anna thaw? Olaf was right, was her sacrifice not enough? What kind of "act of true love" does it require to thaw a frozen heart?

Elsa stood, waking the sleeping Perion. Elsa was deep in thought, trying to figure out what the Troll meant. Anna did sacrifice herself for her sister but why didn't that break the magic? She thought that the only way to find out is to the Trolls themselves. She stormed out of the brightly lit dining room and into the darker throne room where the light emitted by the chandelier and the snowflake floor is a very light green suggesting her confusion. Olaf waddled after her, calling her by name as he tried to stop the Queen and ask what she's planning. The ice-cats also followed behind.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Olaf called as they got out of the mansion-castle and she turned to look to him. "Elsa, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Trolls." She answered as she looked around trying to remember the way. "Don't worry, Olaf." She tried to comfort him with a hug. "I'm going to figure out what happened to Anna. We'll unfreeze her, I promise."

"I want to go with you." Olaf said.

"No, I need someone in here. Perion and two other ice-cats will accompany me."

She waved her hands in the cold, night air and made a snow-horse, complete with a saddle and reins. She got on it, kicked the horse on the sides and it started galloping to the woods, with the three ice-cats close behind.

The air got warmer as they went deeper into the forest. Elsa knows there close because the Trolls live near a volcanic vent. She made a snow cloud over her horse and her ice-cats to make sure they won't melt in the heat. Soon they reached the Trolls; they were all awake and seemed worried.

"Where is Pebbie?" Elsa asked with a loud voice. No one answered, but a small boulder came rolling to her direction.

"Queen Elsa." The boulder unrolled itself revealing the old wizard Troll, bowing in the presence of the Queen.

"You know why I'm here." Elsa started with a calm but authoritative voice. "My sister."

"Yes, Kristoff told me what happened to her."

"Then what is the solution?" The Queen demanded.

"Calm." He asked her politely, motioning to the Queen to get down from her horse and she did. "Please, follow me." Pebbie led the way to an ancient tree and asked her to wait for her outside as he sqeezed into an opening hidden by the roots. He came back with a book as big as him in his hands. He opened it and went through its pages.

"Ah! Here it is: Frozen Hearts."

"What does it say?" Elsa asked.

"A frozen heart can only be thawed by an act of true love,"

"I know! But what happened? She's still frozen?"

"But there is a condition." Said the Troll. "It will be thawed by an act of true love if her heart was frozen by accident. And of not…" Pebbie's voice trailed, looking into Elsa's eyes with shock.

Elsa looked shocked as well as she tried to remember.

"What have you done, my Queen?" His voice was grim.

Elsa tried to remember what happened. It was on top of the mountain, when Anna was trying to convince her to come back to Arendelle. She tried to send her away; she just wanted for Anna to leave her alone, and then…

"Did you meant what you did, my Queen?" Pebbie asked, moving in closer to hold her hand.

Elsa couldn't remember. Did she mean it? Did she really want to do it? No! She just wanted her gone. A part of her was trying to bury the guilt in her chest, convincing her that it was an accident, but it's not. She wanted this to happen, one way or another; She wanted to be alone.

Tears fell from her eyes. "No." She whispered softly where only she could hear. She tried to swallow but she's choking. She started sobbing as she fell to her knees.

"No… No no no!" She was becoming hysterical. The Trolls backed off. "I didn't mean for it to happen. That's not what I wanted."

"Im sorry, Queen Elsa," Pebbies voice was low hopeless. "But there's nothing more we could do."

Elsa kept crying. She killed her sister. She wanted her gone and now she's gone. "You!" she looked at Pebbie with raging eyes. "This is your fault!"

"Elsa, please. There's no need for this." He tried to calm her down by putting his hand on her shoulder but the she held it by the wrist before he could. Pebbie grunted in pain.

"You should've taught me how to control my power, not hide it!" She was freezing his wrist, the Trolls tried to help, but Perion and the ice-cats blocked them.

"You frightened my parents and they locked me up hoping that I could learn to control it on my own! This is on you! This is your fault!"

"I-is it really?" Pebbie tried to pull his hand off, but it was frozen and broke on Elsa's grip. Pebbie roared in pain as he looked at the damage,

Elsa suddenly realized that she have hurt him. She tried to help but Pebbie moved away from her. She watched as he do some magic to dull the pain before falling into one of the Troll's arms. She felt shame and anger for herself as well as the swelling pool of guilt in her heart. She couldn't take it and turned and ran into the forest.

It was a long walk home. She refused to ride her snow-horse but it never left her side, as well as the three ice-cats. She thought about what she had done and she couldn't think about it anymore. She was tired of thinking about her sister. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself because of what she has done. She just wants to let it go; conceal it, don't feel it. That's what her stupid parents have taught her. To hide her fears until it brews into something big that it cannot be stopped. She wanted to blame them, Pebbie, Anna, Hans, Olaf, her horse but it didn't matter. No matter how people she point, they will always be pointing back at her. It's her fault, no one else's. It's about time she grew up and faced her mistakes.

The sun was already high when she got back, although it still hides in behind winter clouds. Olaf greeted her but she didn't seem to notice. She went up the North tower, made a cushion of soft snow, lied down and slept.

In her dreams she saw Olaf, Marshmallow and Perion. There was a distinct glow on each of them; a signature aura. Olaf had the memories and fun of their childhood, Marshmallow had her fear, anger and hate, Perion had her patience and skill. There was something in common between them and the answer was easy, they are her. They have her life. She suddenly woke up and she only had one though: Anna.


End file.
